Hover
by Carnadeite
Summary: For Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable. Based on Midnight Club 3 Remix; DUB Edition. Dan aku takkan sanggup pergi, hanya bisa menjerit dalam diam dan menanti hari dimana kamu akan kembali.


**Disclaimer; **Midnight Club 3 Remix; DUB Edition belongs to Rockstar Games dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material atas pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Warning** [s]; Typo (s), drabble, genre yang mungkin tidak sesuai, PoV orang pertama—mobil pertama Vanessa.

**Rate**; T—untuk penggunaan minuman keras.

**Genre**; Hurt/Comfort.

**Dedicated for; **Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge—Severable. 1of 7; Hurt/Comfort.

**Words Count; 989 [**story and omake only, without Disclaimer and Author Note**]**

**Summary**; For Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable. Based on Midnight Club 3 Remix; DUB Edition. Dan aku takkan sanggup pergi, hanya bisa menjerit dalam diam dan menanti hari dimana kamu akan kembali.

**.**

**.**

"**Hover"**

**[**_Sebuah Lingkaran Penantian_**]**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang sesak.

Sekalipun Sang Dewi Malam sudah muncul dengan sinarnya yang lembut, indah dan menenangkan, malam ini tetaplah malam yang menyesakkan. Bukan. Bukan karena ada gumpalan debu yang menempel di bagian-bagian tubuhku, bukan pula karena ada yang salah dengan pernapasanku. Namun, semakin waktu berlalu, aku menyadari; setiap malam kini meninggalkan jejak _kosong_ di hatiku.

Hati, eh?

Sejak kapan makhluk sepertiku ini memiliki ... hati?

Ck, rupanya terkurung sekian lama di ruangan yang kamu sebut 'garasi' ini membuat pikiranku tak menentu. Ayolah ... apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Seharusnya makhluk sepertiku tidak memikirkan masalah hati dan memfokuskan diri untuk membantumu mencapai kemenangan.

Tapi ... apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku tak bisa lagi menjalankan tugas utamaku?

Malam sudah kembali datang dan aku masih di sini—terdiam tanpa daya di pojok garasi yang luas ini. Kini, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap SLR McLaren ungu yang baru diantarkan Bishop* tadi pagi. SLR McLaren berwarna ungu _metalic_ itu pasti keluaran terbaru. Dengan knalpot berbentuk kotak berukuran kecil, lalu bemper belakang yang menggunakan Bomex, serta _hud_ hitam yang menghiasi kap mobil tersebut.

Itu mobil yang sangat keren. Tapi, aku tak kalah keren, tentunya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Vanessa membawaku keluar dari dimensi aneh yang berdebu ini dan aku akan menunjukkan betapa kerennya diriku.

Tentu saja, kehidupanku bukan di sini. Seharusnya aku berada di jalanan sana, berpacu melewati kendaraan lain yang memenuhi jalanan San Diego. Seharusnya aku berada di jalanan sana, berada penuh dalam kendalimu, mematuhi setiap perintahmu. Seharusnya aku berada di luar sana, berdua—hanya bersamamu. Melewati waktu di bawah siraman sinar rembulan dengan hadiah sebagai tujuan beserta maut yang menjadi resiko.

Tapi ... semuanya tak pernah lagi sama sejak kejadian itu.

PCH Sprint*. Tengah malam. Empat bulan yang lalu.

Dalam meriahnya karnaval malam, kita melaju dengan kecepatan penuh—menghiraukan musuh yang hendak melengserkan kita dari posisi agung. Kau pun tertawa mengejek dan mengatakan betapa mudahnya mengalahkan lawan-lawan kita sekalipun kau dalam pengaruh alkohol. Kemudian, karma menimpa. Membuat kita sadar betapa kesombongan bisa menusuk balik—betapa mudahnya Tuhan memutarbalikkan takdir, melengserkan kita dari posisi agung dalam sekali sentuhan.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat, namun berhasil merenggut semua kebahagiaanmu, berhasil merubahku menjadi alat yang gagal—alat yang **tidak berguna**.

Aku **tidak** **bisa** lagi menjalankan tugasku sebagai alatmu.

Dan disinilah aku. Berbaring lemah tanpa daya. Aku sudah rusak. Bahkan sebuah gerungan tidak bisa lagi terdengar sekalipun kau mencoba menyalakan mesinku. Aku kini bertransformasi dari sekumpulan mesin yang ditakuti lawan menjadi sebuah benda rusak (dan kesepian) yang rindu akan terangnya lampu jalanan.

Tapi ... semua kesedihan itu akan berakhir malam ini. Tadi pagi, saat Bishop mengantarkan SLR McLaren itu, ia berkata bahwa Vanessa sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan akan terjun kembali ke dunia balap.

Yap. Kau tahu apa artinya? Aku yakin Vanessa akan menjemputku dan menghidupkanku lagi. Gadis itu pasti akan membebaskanku dari ruangan menyesakkan ini. Pasti. Penantianku tidak akan sia-sia, bukan? Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi—

"_Geez, _mengapa aku bisa lupa kalau malam ini ada balapan?!" Aku bisa mendengar suara perempuan dari luar sana. Suara yang sangat _familiar_ (dan kurindukan) dalam kehidupanku—bila aku bisa dikatakan 'hidup'.

DRRRRTTTT

Tak lama, pintu garasi yang menghalangiku dari dunia luar sudah terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang kehadirannya selalu kutunggu setiap malam. Dan malam ini, dia akhirnya datang.

Ah ... dia tidak berubah, penampilannya masih seperti gadis berkode nama 'Vanessa' yang selama ini kuingat—Vanessa yang cantik dan selalu datang dengan terburu-buru.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam garasi ini. Langkahnya ringan, seakan ia tak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

[_Akhirnya kau datang juga, Anak Nakal. Kau tak tahu ya betapa tersiksanya aku meratapi kerusakanku? Kau membuatku cemas, kukira kau tidak akan pernah ... penantian melelahkan ini akan berhenti malam ini, bukan?_].

Manik sehitam malamnya berkilat menunjukkan antusiasme yang besar. Senyuman lebar kemudian terlukis di wajahmu, kemudian kau melirik ke arahku—

[_Aaah_ ... _kamu pasti kaget melihat kerusakanku yang sudah separah ini. Aku memang sudah rusak, tapi kau datang untuk memperbaikiku, bukan? Kemudian, tunggu waktunya dan kita akan mengalahkan si anak baru itu_*. _Pasti_.]

—untuk selanjutnya mencopot nomor kendaraan 'Hotlips' pada diriku, memasangkannya pada mobil di hadapanku dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang. Tak lama, terdengar suara gerungan mesin yang dinyalakan, lampu belakang yang dihidupkan, roda yang berputar dan dalam sekejap, kau sudah berada di luar, bersama mobil SLR yang berkilauan diterpa sinar rembulan itu.

Tunggu. A-apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku masih disini? Bukannya kau akan menjemputku dan kita akan kembali balapan di luar sana? Bukannya kau sudah sembuh dan kita—

Realita kemudian menamparku keras, sangat keras. Tidak ada jawaban lain—

—selain sebuah fakta bahwa kau tidak menginginkanku.

Dan ketika pintu garasi kembali ditutup, aku kembali tersungkur dalam kegelapan—yang mungkin akan berbaik hati menjadi teman dalam penantian yang entah sampai kapan akan berlangsung.

Kamu memilih pergi.** Tanpaku.**

.

.

**[**_Kau memasukkanku ke dalam __lingkaran__ yang bernama penantian ini. Ironi sekali. Lingkaran tidak memiliki ujung. Terus tersambung. Kautahu apa jawabanku?_**]**

.

.

Dan aku **takkan sanggup pergi**, hanya bisa menjerit dalam diam **dan menanti** hari dimana kamu akan kembali.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note:**

**PCH Sprint*; **Nama rute balap pertama Vanessa di San Diego—sebagai _challenger_.

**Bishop*; **Inisial dari salah satu pembalap di San Diego.

**Si anak baru*; **Merujuk pada pemain dalam _game_.

**Deite's Notes: **

Ha-halo *_bows_*. Apa kabar _minna_? Sudah lama aku nggak publish fic, dan sekarang aku kembali dengan drabble ini. Umm, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin drabble ... dan hasilnya nggak sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan—plot aneh, karakterisasi yang nggak dikembangkan, pemilihan genre yang mungkin salah, deskrip yang monoton, _no feeling_, dan ... PoV orang pertama yang _awkward_ abis. Susah _geuning_ yah nulis drabble _teh_ :X *_headbang_*

Umm ... fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Severable Challenge-nya Karin-Mikkadhira-_san_. Jujur aja, aku maluuuuu banget setor fic yang begini adanya. Maaf ya Kayiiiin *ditampol*.

Btw, karena di dunianya Midnight Club sendiri memang nggak diperlihatkan tokohnya, jadi aku ngarang aja soal umur dan _gender_-nya 'Vanessa'. Nggak apa-apa kan ya? Hehe. Terus ... jangan lupa dukung IFA 2012! Ayo majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia! *geber-geber spanduk IFA2012*

Silahkan tinggalkan review bila berkenan~

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

"Okey _babe_, karena ini hari pertama aku meminjammu dari Bishop*****, kita harus memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Kamu—gadis muda dengan kode nama 'Vanessa' itu kini memegangi kemudi SLR McLaren-_nya_ dengan semangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan lengan kirimu yang masih kaku untuk digerakkan, matamu sudah berkilat penuh ambisi untuk memenangkan balapan dengan hadiah menggiurkan yang ditawarkan jalanan Detroit. Namun, sebelum kamu menginjak pedal gas di bawah sana, kamu melirik mobil Mitsubishi-Eclipse berwarna ungu metalic yang terparkir di ujung garasi. Mobil itu tetap sama seperti yang terakhir kali kamu lihat; kap mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk, kaca depan yang sudah retak, cat yang mengelupas dimakan waktu, mesin yang **tak bisa** lagi menderu dan ...

Sebulir air mata kemudian mengalir tanpa bisa kamu hentikan.

"Tunggu aku ..."

Dua, tiga, empat, lima ...

"Bukan hari ini, bukan pula esok hari. Tapi ... aku akan memperbaikimu. **Pasti**."

—**SELESAI—**


End file.
